Two of a Kind
by KyuubiType0
Summary: What does a fiveteen year old wizard in school and a clumsy Metamorphmagus Auror fresh out of the academy have in common? only time will tell as the two reconnect with their past and charge headfirst into their future as their world falls around them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Two of a Kind**

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I under no shape form of fashion own Harry Potter that right belongs to J. K. Rowling

July 31st 1980

Seven people were seen in a waiting room of St. Mungos's Hospital. Six were adults and one was a five year old girl, who was currently asleep in her mother's lap. The adults James 'Prongs' Potter, Sirrus 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Peter 'Wormtail' Petigrew, Thedore 'Ted' Tonks, and his wife Andromeda 'Andi' Tonks. The young girl was Nymphadora Tonks daughter to Ted and Andi.

Both James and Sirrus were paceing nervously back and forth while Ted chuckled at their antics. Anji just shook her head with mirth while she rocked Nymphadora and Remus was deeply engrossed in a book. Peter was watching his friends pace curiously, but if one looked deep enough could see the deeply troubled look in his eyes.

Finally James broke the silence by grabbing his hair and groaning in frustration before saying, "Uhh whats takeing so long? What if something is wrong?"

"Calm down James it has only been a few hours, everything is going to be fine." Andi said trying to console him while making sure Nymphadora didn't wake.

"How can you be so sure Andi?" James moaned while running a hand through his already messy hair. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Andi just sighed and everyone else let out chuckles, except Sirrus who barked with laughter before saying, "Thats probably not a good idea Prongs."

"Well James to answer your questions, how I know she will be fine is because of her." Andi motioned towards Nymphadora as she said this, "And why you shouldn't go check on her is two reasons. First, she is in a lot of pain and will probably try to curse you as soon as she sees you. Second, her magic is going haywire at the moment so she has to be in a controlled environment. Its not common but not unheard of either if the child is extremely magically adept."

"How...how do you know that Andi?" James asked nervously, his eyes locked on the door and foot tapping impatiently, "Are you saying that something could be wrong with my child's magic?"

"Not necessarily," Andi started slowly while deep in thought. "He could just be more powerful magically or he could have latent magical ability's like Nymphadora here."

Ted just chucked and shook his head before saying, "I was in the same spot as you are a few years back, worrying over Andi's condition. We didn't know the reason until recently that Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus. Her hair just suddenly changed colors one day."

"It was quite the shock." Andi commented, "As far as I can tell no one in the Black family was a metamorph, so it was surpriseing. Unfortunately she's unable to her powers so her hair will randomly change colors when she's upset so we have to home school her right now, so as it stands she doesn't have any friends her own age."

Everyone in the room looked down sadly at the young girl sleeping in Andi's arms. To be alone without any friends isn't something a child her age should have to go through. Her ability was both a blessing and a curse, then is if on cue the girl's long, curly, dirty blonde hair turned black as she shifted around in her mother's arms.

Everyone was quite for a few minutes until the silence was broken as the waiting room door open to revel a haggled looking Frank Longbottom. As Frank entered and saw everyone looking in his direction a smile broke across his face and he announced with a proud smile, "As of two hours ago at 11:53 pm July 30th Neville Frank Longbottom was born."

Cheers and congratulations were heard and both James and Sirrus threw a arm around Frank's shoulder's the two were both Auror's along with Frank. Both Lily and Alice were Auror's as well but were studying healing spells to be field-medics. Andi was studing to be a healer at St. Mungo's after Nymphadora started at Hogwart's and Ted worked as an electrician in the muggle world.

After a few minutes Frank excused himself to return to his wife and newborn son. After Frank left Sirrus chuckled and said, "To bad Alice couldn't wait a few more minutes to pop lil Neville out then the two could have had the same birthday."

All the men laughed at that and Andi slapped Sirrus on the arm as he came near her but had a grin on as well. At that precise moment Nymphadora decided to yawn and wake up because of all the laughing adults. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked around and asked, "Mommy whys everyone laughing?"

"No reason dear their all just laughing at something your cousin Sirrus said." Andi explained, "now go back to sleep I'll wake you when Harry is born."

However now that she was awake Nymphadora knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon and was curious what joke her cousin had told so she asked, "What was so funny that cousin Sirrus said that made everyone laugh mommy?"

All eyes turned towards Sirrus after the innocent question and Sirrus could she the mirth in each of them as he struggled to tell his little cousin what everyone thought was funny. "well you see little Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." huffed the little girl as she crossed her arms and glared at Sirrus although coming from a five year old it was more adorable then intimidating.

Everyone just smiled at Sirrus' predicament and Sirrus just patted her on the head before trying again, "yes I FORGOT how you dislike your name... well the thing is..."

Luckily for Sirrus the door opened at that moment and a healer entered making everyone pause and look in her direction, "Mr. Potter?" when James stepped forward she continued. "I'm happy to emform you that as of 2:37 am on July 31st Lily Marie Potter nee Evens gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. You can go see her now if you like."

The Healer just smile as cheers and congrats were given to James, and Sirrus threw and arm around his shoulder in a one armed hug before saying, "Well what are you waiting for get in there and see my Godson and let Lily curse you before the rest of come to see them."

"Fine let go of me so I can." Although as James made his way to follow the healer he paused at the door long enough to say, "Although I'll tell Lily to save one curse for what you said."

As James left leaving a scared wide-eyed Sirrus in his wake, Nymphadora once again asked, "Why would Aunt Lily curse you cousin Sirrus? What did you say this time?"

Everyone left in the room just burst out laughing and Sirrus let out a "hey" before laughing as well the replied, "When has Lily ever needed a reason to curse me huh Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora just huffed again but smiled as she was sure Aunt Lily would give him what he deserved. Finally Sirrus turned to her and said "As to what I said before you woke up it was 'I'm sure that lil Nymphadora would wake up just as lil Harry was born.' So ready to go see him kiddo?"

Nymphadora just smiled as she ran and jumped in her cousin's arms so the could go see the newborn Harry Potter.

Thirty minutes later found a five year old Nymphadora in the room with a tired but happy Lily Potter and a beaming James Potter as the both stared down at the newborn Harry sleeping in Lily's arms. Nymphadora was trying to look at the baby Harry as everyone congratulated the happy couple and Lily saw this and asked, "Would you like to hold Harry, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora's eyes lit up and she looked up at Lily then her Mother and asked "Oh can I? Pretty pretty please?"

Lily just nodded and Andi had her sit in a chair to show her the proper way to hold a baby while everyone smiled at the scene and Sirrus grumbled about her let Lily call her by her name and not him. As Nymphadora sat with Harry he opened his emerald green eyes and gurgled happily at Nymphadora while he reached for her hair which had unconsciously turned the same shade as his eyes.

Nymphadora didn't hear as James announced Sirrus Harry's godfather and Lily announced Andi his godmother since she was lost in her own little world while holding Harry that was until Sirrus gave a bark like laugh and said, "Well would you look at that seems like lil Nymphadora found herself a boyfriend."

Everyone just laughed lightly as Nymphadora turned bright red. Then Sirrus leaned over Harry and stuck his finger out allowing Harry to grab it in his little hand and said, "Better watch out Prongslet she'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time."

All of a sudden two swells of magic were felt and Sirrus jumped back as if in pain and let out a dog like yelp and shook his hand when he tried to speak again after everyone asked what happen a pacifier appeared in his mouth from on the table beside Lily then when he pulled it out all he could do was bark like he did when in his Animagus form. After takeing out his wand and reversing his voice all the adults turned to stare wide eyed at the two children sitting in the chair Nymphadora currently stareing in shock and Harry clapping his hands at Sirrus happily.

Finally Lily was the one to break everyone's shocked state and asked, "James did Harry? Did Harry just do accidental magic?"

"I... I believe so Lily." James answered still in shock. "I think Nymphadora did as well since I felt two swells of magic."

"Thats unbelievable." Sirrus cried happily, "And the two used it in conjunction to prank me."

"But which one did what?" Ted asked with a smile towards his daughter.

Andi knelt down in front of the still shocked Nymphadora and with a smile asked, "Sweetie before that happened what were you thinking?"

Nymphadora whos hair was now red from embarrassment shyly said, "Umm...well. I was wishing that cousin Sirrus would be quite and quit teasing me momma. Did I do something bad?"

Lily just laughed slightly and said "No sweetie and was actually funny." then she turned to James and with a soft smile said "well I guess it was Harry who made Sirrus bark."

"I guess so." James replied with a loveing look towards Harry then turned to Sirrus and laughed, "Well my friend I guess you will have to watch who you tease from now on or they'll teach this out dog some new tricks."

"I guess I will." Sirrus said still dancing with glee, "But just you wait I'll turn these two into the next generation of marauders yet. They already are off to a good start."

Everyone just laughed as Lily leveled Sirrus with a glare and in a low voice said, "Hevean help you if you corrupt my son Sirrus Orion Black there won't be a safe place on this earth for you to hide." she then turned to her husband who was laughing at Sirrus' predicament and in a sickly sweet voice said "and that goes double for you my dear husband."

Both James and Sirrus turned to Moony for help who just shook his head in mirth and said, "No way don't involve me you two I don't want the evens anger directed at me."

Everyone laughed at that even Harry and Nymphadora as Sirus and James muttered "Traitor" Finally both Harry and Nymphadora and Harry let out tired yawns and everyone smiled at the adorable sceen till Andi spoke up saying, "Come on Nymphadora give Harry back to Lily so they both can get some sleep and we need to get you home as well so you can."

"MOM don't call me Nymphadora" she pouted, "and I want to hold Harry some more."

"Don't worry sweet you can visit him again tomorrow once his rested a bit" Ted said softly while taking Harry handing him back to Lily who also looked sleepy.

Nymphadora's eyes once again lit up and she turned towards Lily and asked, "Can I come back tomorrow Aunt Lily?"

"Of course you can sweetie." by then Harry shouldn't be as tired and you can meet Neville as well."

Nymphadora started to bounce up and down with joy as she gave Lily and James a hug and Harry a kiss on the cheek who just laughed. After goodbyes were said and another round of congratulations everyone left the new family be for the night not knowing that in just over a year a family would be turn apart and everyone's lives changed forever.

**A/N: well there we have it the 1st chapter to my own Harry/Tonks sorry if there are and misspellings or errors I haven't slept in 31 hours now but couldn't get this out of my head either so I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Well till next time read and review.**

**-Kyu-**


	2. Chapter 2:First Encounters a Second Time

**Two of a Kind**

**Chapter 2: **

**First Encounters a Second Time**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in any shape form or fashion that right belongs to J.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Spells"_

-x-x-x-x- = Scene Break or Character perspective switch

Nymphadora Tonks, who was a few weeks from turning twenty years old, was practically jumping up and down with glee. The Order of the Phoenix had finally given Tonks her first official mission. Well second actually but all she could do during the first was keep an eye on Harry Potter without being seen, which was driving her insane since they had spent time together when Harry was a baby. Although Tonks figured that was also a blessing since after that Halloween night she hadn't seen Harry again till he started Hogwarts.

As the nights passed Tonks noticed Harry going out and swiping papers from trash bins and listening to the news every chance he got, becoming more and more depressed as the days slowly passed. Also every night that she watched over Harry, Tonks noticed a look in his eyes, a look of someone who seemed older then they truly were, had experienced too many hardships and aged them beyond their years. Every time Tonks saw that look she cursed Albus Dumbledore for forbidding her to speak to him.

The night the dementors had attacked Harry, Tonks became furious since Mundungus another Order member was suppose to be watching him instead he left Harry defenseless all so he could make a few Galleons. Scratch that Harry wasn't defenseless by a long shot, but he was now in trouble by the Ministry of Magic for using magic to defend himself. All that led up to Tonks' current assignment, moving Harry from Private Drive to Grimmauld Place the current headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix.

Tonks paced back and forth while waiting for the mission to start, finally she got so nervous about meeting Harry again that she started to change her hair colors and styles.

Red and long? _'No he might mistake me for a Weasley'_

Black and straight? _'Ugh no reminds me to much of my relatives'_

Blonde and tied up in a ponytail? _'No been awhile since that'_

Short, spiky and bubblegum pink? _'Hmm no not today'_

Purple, slightly curly, and above the shoulders? _'Oh yea that looks good'_

Tonks didn't usually put this much thought into her hairstyle but it kept her calm, and from rushing out to murder Mundungus or going to pick up Harry on her own.

Finally the time arrived and Moody called everyone together to go over the plan for extracting Harry from Privet Drive. After the plans were discussed and several people had to stop Sirius from accompanying them, everyone prepare to leave with Tonks being the last out the door. However Sirius stopped her just before she left and hastily whispered, "Cousin I want you to promise me that you and Harry will make it back here safely do you understand."

Tonks just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Relax Sirrus everything will be fine now be a _'good boy'_ and wait here."

Tonks laughed as she was forced to dodge a swipe from Sirius because of the dog joke. However Sirius wasn't to be outdone as she stumbled out of the house laughing at her own joke Sirius said something that made her stop cold and fall flat on her face, "Har har laugh it up now quit falling over yourself and go rescue your lil boyfriend."

Tonks spun around to glare at her annoying cousin and deny his accusation only to see him throw his head back with a bark-like laugh and shut the door, as Tonks brushed her self off she went to catch up with the others while grumbling, "Damn mutt just needs to keep his mouth shut. making it seem like I like Harry like that its been fourteen bloody years since the last time we played together and almost three bloody years since I saw him last."

-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later found Tonks standing in the Dursleys back yard that was neatly trimmed and pruned, and Tonks had to resist the urge to set it on fire since the Muggles had forced Harry to do it all summer long while they sat around and did none of it. Tonks didn't want to be anywhere near this god-awful place as much as she was sure Harry wanted to escape it, so she just watched as Kingsley pointed his wand at the back door of No. 4 Privet Drive and whispered, _"Alohomora"_

The group of witches and wizards then made their way into the Dursleys kitchen, as Tonks entered the kitchen she moved to the side to let the others pass bumping into a plate and sending it falling to the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh bloody brilliant Tonks." Growled Mad-eye Moody while the others just chuckled or shook their heads in amusement. Tonks just smiled sheepishly before moving towards the stairs ahead of the others. However, before she could ascend the stairs she heard one of the said stairs creak.

Tonks glanced up only to see the tip of a wand inches from her face, and heard a voice that in a scared but threatening tone said, "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Once glancing past the wand she was met with the sight of emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Even though it was hard to make out his features she knew those eyes belonged to the young man who she had been tasked to protect. The same same young man who looked so lonely and depressed all summer long. The same young man who's eyes betrayed the innocence of his face and told the horrors he had seen in his short life. However, those eyes didn't hold sorrow or pain at this very moment they were filled with suspicion and a fire that said if they were after him he wouldn't go quietly or without a fight, and they were starring directly into Tonks own at this very moment. These were the eyes of a fighter, a survivor, these were the eyes of Harry Potter. All that Tonks could do at that moment was gulp.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry had jut been starring up at his ceiling in a depressed mood. First he hadn't heard hardly two words from any of his friends except surprisingly Neville a boy from his house in the same grade.

Harry hadn't really spent much time with Neville outside of class and the time they spent together the previous year when almost everyone in the school had turned their backs on him. Even Harry's 'best mate' Ron had turned against him out of jealousy at first but none of the rumor's seemed to bother Neville and he was they only person to send a letter asking him if he was alright after the events of the final task.

However, before Harry could ponder on the odd letter from Neville any longer a crash from downstairs snapped him back to reality. Harry cautiously pulled out his wand and tip-toed down to the bottom of the stairs and peered in to the kitchen where the commotion had come from, what he saw was eight or nine people silhouetted by the glow of the streetlamp through the open back door.

Harry's first thought was that it had to be deatheaters that had finally found where he was staying, but if they were Deatheaters why weren't they tearing the place apart to find him. Harry then he noticed one making their way towards the stairs were he was concealed in the shadows. Acting quickly as soon as the figure was close he moved forward and thrust his wand in the face of what he could now tell was a young woman although in the gloom he couldn't make out her features. In a low voice Harry asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The young woman froze at the sight of his wand in her face then his eyes locked with her pale blue ones that seemed to shine in the dim lighting, and after a moment were their eyes stayed lock together he swore he heard her gulp.

After another moment of shocked silence a gruff sounding voice cause Harry to break eye contact with the young woman and glance in it's direction as it said, "Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out."

Harry's heart was thumping in his chest, he knew that voice. However, he didn't lower his wand and with good reason he had recently spent his last school term in the company of who he thought that voice belong to, only to finally realize it was an impostor in disguise. Finally Harry asked uncertainly, "Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'" Moody growled "Seeing as I never got around to teaching you much, did I? Although that was some quick thinking on your part holding up an unknown adversary at wand point so you could asses the situation CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Now get down here so we can see you properly."

Moody then turned his gaze to the woman who Harry still had his wand trained on and growled, "And you missy we will be having words later letting an underage wizard get the drop on you like that. Now, back up and give the boy some space before he gets twitchy."

Harry lowered his wand but didn't relax his grip on it as he allowed the young woman to step away which caused an amused chuckle to come from Moody as he surveyed the boy. Although before Harry could make a decision on what to do next a familiar voice that Harry hadn't heard in over a year said, "It's alright Harry we've come to take you away from here."

"P-P-Professor Lupin?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" asked a third voice that Harry didn't recognize belonging to the young woman he just had a wand point. _"Lumos"_

As the wandtip flared illuminating the room Harry saw nine people standing in the kitchen. The young woman who lit the wand, the one who he had just hold at wandpoint, immediately caught his attention. She stood at eye level with Harry and had slightly curly purple hair that fell to just above her shoulders. She had a heart shaped face and pale blue eyes. Once she saw Harry looking in her direction she smiled as if nothing had happened and said, "Wotcher Harry."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and placed his wand in his back pocket only to have Moody growl, "Don't but your wand there. After that brilliant performance earlier it would be a waste to lose a buttocks now."

"Who do you know that has lost a buttock?" the purple haired woman asked Mad-eye.

"Never you mind that, just keep your wand out of your back pocket Potter." Mad-eye growled and as he made his way to the table snapped, "I saw that."

Harry looked over at the purple haired young woman to see her rolling her eyes and mutter under her breath, "Can't get away with anything as long as he has that eye..."

After the commotion settled down Harry turned back to Lupin and asked almost eagerly, "Are we...are we leaving soon?"

"Almost at once" answered Lupin "We're just waiting for the all clear. Here, let me introduce you to your guard."

Harry just nodded as Lupin continued each time motioning to the person as he said their name. "This is Alastor Moody whom you've sort of met. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones..."

Harry nodded to each of the witches and wizards as they were introduced as the either nodded or said something until Lupin turned towards the purple haired young woman and said, "And finally this is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora its just Tonks!" she seethed at Lupin while glareing at him and Harry could of sworn he saw Tonks' hair turn red for a brief second, but brushed it off as a trick of the light since when he looked again it was back to its normal purple color.

"-Tonks who prefers her surname." Finished Lupin

"So would you if your fool of a mum named you Nymphadora" Tonks muttered

Harry just grinned at the outburst and after a few moments Lupin looked at Harry and said, "Harry you should go pack we need to leave soon."

Harry just nodded as he turned to return to his room glad to be leaveing this hellhole soon when Tonks, shouted "I'll go help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tonks quickly bounded up the stairs after Harry as he turned towards his room, both of them missing the amused chuckle that Lupin gave.

"Very _clean_ theses muggles. It's a bit _too_ clean you know what I mean? Bit unnatural." Tonks said while wrinkling her nose at the squeaking clean house, then as the two entered Harry's room and he flicked on the light a smile lit up her face as she said, "Oh now _this_ is more my style."

As Tonks looked around Harry's room and could sum it up in one word, disastrous! Harry's books and clothes were scattered around the room and his owl cage looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. All and all it was more preferable to Tonks then the rest of this unnaturally clean house it had the feel that someone actually lived in this place.

Tonks could only smile as she took in the state of Harry's room but frowned at the second hand furniture until she saw her reflection in the mirror of Harry's old broken down dresser and critically examined her appearance, before saying, "Hmm I don't think purples my color. What do you think Harry?"

While Tonks looked at the reflection of Harry in the mirror she noticed his emerald green eyes staring back at her in confusion. The same eyes that she knew held pain no one his age should know, finally shaking herself out of those thoughts she grinned and said, "No, no I don't think its my color."

Tonks closed her eyes in concentration, before willing herself to change the color of her hair. After a moment the shade changed from purple to a deep emerald green, the same color as the eyes of the now shocked boy behind her. Tonks just smiled as Harry looked on in amazement then asked, "How? How did you do that?"

"Oh, I'm A Metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance with a single thought." Tonks explained "I got top marks in concealment and disguise during Auror training."

"Your an Auror?" Harry asked looking impressed and surprised, "But your barely older then I am!"

Tonks just grinned and failed to hide the pride in her voice, since becoming an Auror had been a lifelong dream of hers, as she said, "Yep I'm an Auror alright, just finished my training a little over a year ago before Moody took the DADA teaching job...well sort of took it. Although I did almost fail the stealth and tracking portion since I'm so clumsy. You heard me break that plate in the kitchen right? Right before I got caught by you."

Harry just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Umm about that you see I'm sorry, I didn't know who all of you were so..."

"Oh, no its not your fault Harry you did excellent." Tonks said surprised at Harry's confession she had expected him to brag and boast at least a little at managing to catch her before she could react not be so humble and guilty feeling. "I'm the one who should have been paying attention instead of rushing off all excited. Thats why Moody was upset with me downstairs when I got 'caught' by you. You see he was my teacher and pushed me so hard I was able to become an Auror a full year before my classmates, so he was a little upset when an underage wizard got the drop on me, but you managed to impress him as well which isn't easy."

Tonks then noticed Harry went back to starring at her hair while unconsciously brushing his hand along his scar before asking, "Umm Tonks...can you, can you learn to be a Metamorphmagus?"

"Sorry Harry but no. Metamorphmagi are extremely rare; their born not made. Bet you'd like to hide that scar huh?" Tonks asked as she briefly glance at the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Yea," Harry replied sadly "People always stop and stare when they see it."

Tonks just nodded knowingly, knowing how it was to be labeled with a title of something you had no control over. Then she suddenly remembered something, "Oh bloody hell Harry, we're suppose to be packing."

As if snapped out of a trace Harry cursed and began hastily grabbing thing to shove in his trunk, however, he was quickly stopped by tonks as she smiled and said, "It'll be quicker if I do the packing." then with a flick of her wand all of Harry's stuff flew and landed in a heap in Harry's trunk.

Ahh my mum could get everything to go neatly and the socks to even fold themselves, but I was never any good at it." then with a causal shrug of the shoulders she turned her attention to the owl cage, and wrinkled her nose since there were feathers and bits of mice fur covered the bottom.

"_Scorgify"_ a bit of the mess disappeared and Tonks let out a defeated sigh before saying, "oh well, I never could get the hang of any of those household spells. Prefer to do it the old fashion way" then she whispered "about once a month."

After every thing was packed and ready Tonks turned to Harry smiled and stared in to his Emerald green eyes before asking, "Got everything?" Harry just nodded.

"Wand in your jeans?" Another nod

"Buttoks still firmly in place?" Slight smirk.

"Excellent, grab the cage and lets go _Locomotor trunk_" then with a flick of her wand Tonks sent the trunk down the stairs, but as she did the trunk bumped into her and her to trip an sent her crashing to the floor. Or so Tonks thought, because just as she started to fall, two arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

When Tonks looked up her pale blue eye met Harry's striking emerald green ones it caused he breathe to hitch slightly and a slight blush to form on her face, which she quickly hid using her powers. Tonks noticed Harry was reacting in a similar manner as she was and quickly stood to save themselves further embarrassment, neither one noticed their eyes flash briefly just before they parted. After Tonks was on her feet again she nervously toyed with her hair and asked, "Umm could you not mention this to the others? I get enough grief as it is. About my clumsiness I mean."

Tonks smiled as Harry gave her an understanding nod before rubbing the back of his neck and saying, "Umm sure not a problem. Just between us, now come on the others are waiting."

Then after Tonks straightened herself the two of them rejoined the others who were waiting downstairs in the kitchen. After everyone was together Tonks, Harry and the others gathered outside so Moody could explain the plan for returning to the Orders headquarters. As everyone prepared to depart Tonks tried to sort through the thoughts that were rampaging through her mind.

**A/N: well there you have it another chapter of my dreadful story Two of a Kind. I know a few things may seem odd and out of place at then moment (besides my horrible spelling and grammar lol which I'm hoping to get a beta soon to fix) but the oddity's will play themselves out later might be way later however. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you did or if you didn't leave one anyways and cuss me out if you wish I'll probably ignore it but hey go for it knock yourself out lol. All kidding aside I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it. For all of you out there just now joining us on this lovely site of or just Harry/Tonks in general go check out Chelseyb1010's stories especially The Rebel and the Chosen and Harry Potter & the Halfblood Auror along with all the other wonderful authors on the site. Thank you and goodnight.**

**A/N 2:Chelseyb1010 was specificity mentioned since elements of this chapter were borrowed from a chapter in The Rebel and the Chosen with her permission **

**Well till next time read and review.**

**-Kyu-**


	3. Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place

**Two of a Kind**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival at **

**Grimmauld Place**

**A/N:** I in no shape or form own Harry Potter.

The broom ride back to Grmmauld Place was an interesting ordeal, since Tonks had to argue several times with Moody over the directions he wanted to take. Finally, the group landed in a run down neighborhood, the buildings all had a gloomy and unwelcoming look. After giving the location of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to Harry the group quickly rushed inside before they were noticed, however Moody quickly warned Harry to stay quite so he didn't disturb anything resting within.

Tonks followed behind Harry, who had paused in the doorway, and noticed the shocked and disturbed look on his face and smirked slightly as she thought to herself, _'He seems as shocked as I was my first time coming here. Can't say that I blame him though this place is creepy, and not what you'd expect the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix to be like.'_

Then after an unconscious shudder ran up Tonks spine, she place a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "Alright there Harry? I know the place can seem a little creepy."

"Yea I'm fine thanks Tonks." Harry replied before flashing a halfhearted smile in appreciation, "Not exactly what I figured it would be though."

"I know exactly what you mean." Tonks said with a grimace as she made to step around him. However, Tonks wasn't paying much attention and tripped over the bane of her existence in the household, the troll leg umbrella stand.

As Tonks tripped she let out a surprised "eep" and grabbed the nearest thing available to stop her fall. That 'thing' was unfortunately Harry who was not expecting it and fell along with her. The ending result was Harry falling on his back with Tonks falling on top of him, and the two slamming their foreheads into each other.

After the noise from the crash and several people yelling her name, Tonks heard the one thing she wished they could remove from the house. The portrait of Sirius's mother, **"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"**

As Tonks listened to the portrait of Mrs. Black shriek a man with long black hair was seen in the doorway that held the portrait and yelled, "Shut up, you horrible old hag, SHUT UP!"

"**Yoooou" **Mrs. Black howled**, "Blood Traitor, abomination, same of my flesh!"**

"I SAID SHUT UP." the man yelled again as he and Lupin finally managed to force the curtins closed again.

By the time the two men came back down, both Harry and Tonks were back on their feet. Tonks watched as Harry gained a look of acknowledgment towards who the long haired man was and let out a small smile as Harry said one word, "Sirius!"

As the two wrapped each other in a hug Tonks excused herself, along with the rest of the order, so the two could have the moment to themselves.

Tonks made her way to the kitchen were the Order meetings were normally held and took a seat at the table with Lupin on her right. After a few minutes Sirius entered and sat on her left side, the two Marauders then shared a knowing smirk and looked at her.

_'Oh no' _Tonks inwardly groaned, already feeling a slight dread with what the pranksters were thinking, _'What are these two planning now?'_

"So?" Sirius started slyly "I know I said for all of you to make it back safely but, I didn't realize that involved getting cozy with my Godson. I guess he is you lil boyfriend after all."

"WHAT!" Tonks shouted as she looked at Sirius as if he had grown a second head, "I wasn't getting '_cozy_' with Harry as you put it."

"Sure you weren't." Lupin smirked as his Marauder side emerged, "And the two of you wrapped up together on the floor wasn't and indication of that? I knew you had a soft spot for him but, I didn't realize you were that interested in the cub."

Tonks just glared at the two Marauders her hair turning blood red and her nostrils flaring before growling out, "You two know damn well that was an accident. I tripped over that bloody troll leg, why we still have that thing I'll never know."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh as he said, "Easy there little Dora" he just smirked at Tonks's glare "We're just pulling your leg, we know it was an accident or at least think it was."

Tonks was glaring at Sirius so hard for his 'little Dora' comment, she was sure he was about to burst into flames. That was however until Lupin said something that made her head spin around so fast to send the same glare his way she thought she would get whiplash, "Also as to why we we keep the troll leg around, well, we just love watching you trip over it."

However, before Tonks was given a chance to retort, Sirius broke the tension and in a serious (no pun intended) tone asked, "So when do you plan on telling the pup about the two of yours past history?"

Tonks just deflated at that comment her hair turning a mousy brown. She had the entire trip back, when she wasn't argueing with Moody that is, thinking of just how to approach that subject. However as the subject was once again brought up Tonks felt as if there was something she should of remembered, but no matter how much she tried to recall what it was she had forgotten she just couldn't.

Finally, after a few minutes of thought Tonks looked at the two Marauders sitting next to her and said, "I don't know yet, its been so long since I saw him last. I mean he was just a baby then and afterwards he went to live with those awful muggle relatives of his."

Tonks then laid her head down on her arms and sighed "Then I never really spoke to him while we were at Hogwarts, so what if he feels like I betrayed him or something even if he doesn't remember me."

"Harry's not like that." Sirius said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He's a lot like James with a little bit of Lily mixed in, I know you don't remember much of them either but I'm sure you remembered how they acted. Explain everything and I'm sure he'll understand."

"I just don't know Sirius Tonks said sounding depressed, "I feel like theirs something missing or like I'm forgetting something. Until I sort this out will the two of you promise me not to mention this to Harry?"

The two Marauders noded their consent right before Dumbledore walked in and called the meeting to begin, all other conversations would just have to wait.

**Two Hours Later**

After the meeting was adjourned Tonks left the kitchen in a huff as she thought to herself _'Bloody hell, once again the old goat didn't give me anything to do. His reason being 'I'm needed here to watch over Harry.' How much trouble can he get into being in a house were half the Order is normally. Everyone besides Moody, Remus, and Sirius treat me as if I'm still a child.'_

As Tonks entered the entrance hallway in a foul mood she noticed something that brought a smirk to her face, the troll leg umbrella stand, "I still have to get those two back for that comment earlier."

With a satisfied grin, and the wheels in her head forming a plot, Tonks turned towards the stairs so she could head to her room. Ever since she had joined the Order Tonks had been staying at Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius company, since Remus was needed to talk to the werewolf clans and couldn't always be around.

Then the Weasley's and Hermione moved in the week before and Sirius became grumpy, as he butted heads with Molly constantly over everything. However, as soon as news that Harry was being moved to Grimmauld place reached him he brightened up considerably.

_'Hmm I guess Harry means the world to Sirius, since his sour mood completely evaporated as soon as saw him.' _Tonks thought as her Hair reverted to its normal bubblegum pink.

Then as if summoned by her thoughts she saw Harry leaning against the wall on the third story landing, deep in thought. Upon closer inspection she saw his face seem to flash from anger, to confusion, to sadness, and back again in the blink of an eye. Also it seemed the dim lighting was playing tricks on eyes. As his hair seemed to go from the normal jet black colored to lightly tinted with red and then take on a raven colored hue before reverting back again as his expressions changed.

However, before Tonks could question if the light was playing tricks on her eyes, or what she was thinking could be true, Remus's voice spoke up behind her saying, "Hmm Tonks I thought you had no interest what-so-ever in the cub? You seem really captivated by him at the moment."

Tonks let out a squeak and spun around to see Sirrius and Remus, her actions causeing the two men to laugh lightly as well as catch Harry's attention. As Harry's and her own eyes locked with one another Tonks saw a flash of green and heard harsh laughter both in her mind as if a memory had been triggered.

Tonks just shook her head wondering where that had come from, then she saw Harry look at the three of them questioningly and in a cheerful voice said, "Wotcher Harry."

-x-x-x-x-

****Two Hours Earlier with Harry****

After leaving Sirius on the first floor, disappointed that he couldn't join the Order meeting, Harry slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. Harry was torn about seeing his friends again on one hand he was happy that he'd get to see his first two friends after so long, but on the other hand they hadn't tried to contact him all summer long.

As Harry reached the third floor he crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.

He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room, then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek. Harry's vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy brown hair—Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

"HARRY? Ron, he's here, Harry's here!" Hermione cried excitedly, "We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I know we didn't write like we should of, but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't. Oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us— the dementors when we heard—and the ministry hearing—it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't. There's a provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"

"Let him breathe Hermione" said Ron, grinning, while closing the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking then ever, though the long nose bright red hair and freckles were still the same.

Hermione, still beaming, let go of Harry and went to stand next to Ron, both missing the conflicted and hurt look on Harry's as he saw the two of his friends together both apparently happy. However, before anyone could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from atop of the wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as the snowy white owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this—"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Sorry bout that, but I wanted answers, you know..."

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us—"

"—swear not to tell me," Said Harry a little harsher then he intended to. "Hermione's already said that."

The slight warm glow that had flared in side him at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden—after yearning to see them for a solid month—Harry felt he would rather Ron and Hermione left him alone.

There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of his friends

"He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore I mean."

"Right," said Harry. He noticed that her hands too bore the marks of Hedwigs wrath and found he was not all that sorry.

"I think he thought you were safest with the muggles—" Ron began.

"Yeah?" said Harry rather cooly, while raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well no—but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time—"

Harry felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going downstairs. So everyone knew he was being followed except him.

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" Harry said through gritted teeth, doing his ptmost to keep his voice even and body from shaking. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," said Hermione in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We sae him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

"Well I'm glad he left." Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probley have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you...aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No," Harry lied defiantly. He walked away from them, looking around, with Hedwig nestled contentedly on his shoulder, but this room was not likely to raise his spirits. It was dank and dark. A blank stretch of canvas in a ornate picture frame was all that relived the bareness of the peeling walls and as Harry passed it he thought he heard someone lurking out of sight snigger.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked still trying to keep his voice casual. "Did you—er—bother to ask him at all?"

He glanced up in time to see them exchanging a look that told him that they hadn't. It did nothing to improve his temper.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you whats going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear to not send to many letters, he said the owls might be intercepted—"

"He could of still kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls? Or that he couldn't inform me of the people tailing me and had them deliver a message?"

Hermione glared at Ron then said, "I thought that too. But he didn't want you to know _anything._"

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted." Harry said, while watching their expressions.

"Don't be thick," Ron said, looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself—"

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"How do you know that Hermione? Because Dumbledore told you so? And if that's the case, how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" Harry growled out, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on—"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young—"

Harry had been trying so hard to keep his voice contained but before he knew it, he was shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER HAVING A BLOODY GOOD TIME! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THEN THE TWO OF YOU COMBINED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT—WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him; his frustration at the lack of news. The hurt that they had been together without him not even thinking to write all because Dumbledore said so, when he would of torn apart the walls and broke every rule set to write them. His fury at being followed and not told about it: All the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries.

Hedwig took flight and landed on top of the wardrope again, knowing her human was just getting wound up and knowing full well how he had felt this past month. Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINEXS AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM ORDER CEDRIC'S DEATH? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth half-opened clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHATS GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did—" Hemione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D OF SENT AN OWL EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY TO ASK HOW I'M DOING AFTER THE LAST TASK, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR—"_

"Well he did—" Ron began only to be cut off by Harry's glare.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON—"

"We wanted to—" Hemione tried to call out.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER—"

"No, honest—" Ron tried to interrupt.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU BOTH KNOW FULL WELL COME HELL OR HIGH WATER I'D TRIED TO CONTACT YOU IF OUR POSITIONS WERE REVERSED. NO MATTER HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DUMBLEDORE MADE ME SWEAR—"

"Harry we're really sorry!" Hermione cried desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "Your absolutely right, Harry—I'd be furious if it was me!"

Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them again this time walking to the wall opposite them. There was a long pause, before Harry pulled back and punched the wall. Both Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise, but neither one noticed the look of shock and surprise on Harry's face.

As Harry pulled his hand away from the wall one could see were his fist broke through, however that wasn't what surprised Harry. About a foot in every direction from where his fist impacted were a series of spiderweb like cracks, and Harry could of swore that it felt like something swelled inside of him before he punched the wall.

However, before either Ron or Hermione could question Harry on why he punched the wall or why spiderweb like cracks were across the wall, a welcomed distraction, at least in Harry's opinion, in the form of Fred and George apparting in.

Harry still shocked and slightly angry with his two friends turned towards the door despite their protest, Harry knew one thing though he had to clear his thoughts and figure out what was going on.

**Two Hours Later Present Time.**

Harry was standing on the landing trying to clear his head after his outburst at Ron and Hermione. He hadn't meant to yell at them, but after being coped up at the Dursleys' for a month with no news on the outside world he had to vent his pent up emotions.

He was angry for being left at his relatives with no news, while his friends were together and never wrote. Confused as to why no one would give him any information and at what had happened in the bedroom, and finally sad that he lashed out at his friends.

However, before Harry could ponder on any of those thoughts any longer, he was brought out of his thoughts by a girls squeak. Harry looked over towards the noise and saw Sirius, Professor Lupin and the source of the Squeak a young woman with spiky pink hair whom he assumed was Tonks.

After a brief moment a thought into Harry's head, a way to settle all the raging questions that were bouncing against his skull; and the answer lied with the people that stood before him or at the very least Sirius. However Harry was brought out of his thoughts as a feminine voice said, "Wotcher Harry."

As Harry turned to look at Tonks their eyes meet and he felt the same swell as he felt when he punched the wall. Although unlike last time it didn't instantly disappear and felt as if it slowly leaked away, but at the same time never fully left. Confused as to what that meant he pushed it to the back of his mind to sort out later and greeted the three adults with a nod before saying, ""Hey guys, what are you all doing up here?"

Harry saw Tonks grin at him before replying, "Well the meeting just ended and I was on my way up to my room before dinner when I noticed you acting all emo up here."

Harry just glared at Tonks, his anger still at the forefront of his mind, and was about to retort when Professor lupin interrupted, "Myself and Sirius came up to inform everyone that dinner will be ready by the time you get downstairs." He then turned to look at Tonks "Which _you_ would of known if you hadn't left in a huff and waited a moment longer."

Tonks just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment before saying, "Yea sorry had a few things on my mind, come on Harry we'll go down ahead and let these two get the rest of the lot."

"Now behave yourselves you two," Sirius said with a grin. "Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea now do we lil Dora?"

Harry just gave Sirius and Professor Lupin a questioning look as they burst out laughing and followed a now scowling Tonks who muttered under her breath, "That's two I owe them now."

Shaking his head, even more confused then before, Harry followed the now disgruntled Tonks downstairs into the kitchen to await the arrival of everyone else.

****Most of this part was taken from chapter four of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix****

**A/N: And done! Well here's chapter three and well I'm not happy with it, all of my notes got lost when someone decided to misplace my spiral so I had to work from scratch. Hopefully I can find it soon and nothing else goes wrong in my wacky life so I can update soon. Anyways not much happening in this chapter nor will they be in the next just a heads up. Their both just the customary Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place and can't get any info. Also most of year five will be like the book still deciding how I want the D.O.M to play out lol then year six will diverge I can't wait to get to that year I have a lot of plans for it. I guess that's all for now so please read and review.**

**Well till next time.**

**-Kyu-**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Answers

**Two of a Kind**

**Chapter 4:**** Getting Answers**

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter in no shape form or fashion.

Dinner was an interesting affair in Harry's opinion. First the twins tried to help by using magic, the end result was almost impaling Sirius with a knife, afterwords Harry sat back and listened to the various conversations around him.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Professor Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins. Fred, George, and Ron were laughing at something Mundungus said, and finally his attention turned towards Tonks who was entertaining Hermione and Ginny with various facial expressions. When she had a pig snout on her face she noticed Harry looking her way and winked at him, causing a grin to form on Harry's face, until Sirius with a smirk said, "So checking out my cousin, are you Harry?"

Harry turned beet red and sputtered, "No I was...wasn't doing any...anything like that." Then something Sirius said caught Harry's attention. "Wait, what? Tonks is your cousin?"

Sirius just chuckled at Harry's reaction and replied, "Actually she's my second cousin her mother was Andromeda Black but she married a muggle-born named Thedore Tonks and the family disowned her saying she was a blood traitor."

Harry just nodded knowingly until Mrs. Weasley spoke up with a yawn and said, "Nearly time for bed I think."

"Not just yet Molly," said Sirius, while pushing his empty plate away and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you Harry, I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here, would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity that Harry associated with dementors. Were seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense.

"I did." Harry growled oblivious to everyone's reaction to his tone. "I had asked Ron and Hermione, but they said we're not allowed into the Order because we're too young. Thats when you all found me in the hallway."

Harry's eyes met Lupin's then Sirius's then finally Tonks' before he set a stonic look on his face and asked, "All I want to know is what the bloody hell is Voldemort doing?"

"Watch your mouth young man," scolded Mrs. Weasley. "And they're quite right your too young."

"Sice when did someone have to be in The Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked while Harry scowled at Mrs. Weasley. "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on just a minute." George interrupted loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred asked angrily.

"We've been trying to get answers out of you for a month," George said heatedly. "And you haven't told us one stinking thing."

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," Sirius said calmly. "That's your parent's decision. Harry on the other hand—"

"Its not down to you to decide what's best for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. Her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit? Sirius asked politely, but one could tell he held a sarcastic tone.

"The bit about not telling Harry more the he _needs to know._" Mrs. Weasley said, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"Oh, I remember that part but I feel that he _needs to know _this and if I was able a lot more then just this." Sirius growl while glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny's heads were moveing back and forth as if watching a tennis match. Professor Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius curiously, and Tonks's eyes were watching Harry who seemed to get more and more angry as the conversation went farther along.

"Dumbledore himself was the one who gave us that order." Mrs. Weasley said while trying to stare down Sirius. "If he thought Harry should know he—"

"He's the one who saw Voldemort return Molly." Sirius said heatedly while ignoring the shudder that Voldemort's name caused from a few people in the room. "He has more of a right to know then most of—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Mrs. Weasely cried out. "He's only fiveteen and—"

"—and hes dealt with as much as most in the Order." Sirius then crossed his arms and glared at Mrs. Weasley while saying. "and more then some have."

"No one is denying what he's done." Mrs. Weasley said her voice rising and her fist trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still a child."

"That maybe true, but hes's my godchild and as such I think I have the right to determine what is best for him." Sirius said in a low growl. "Besides he lost his childhood innocence long ago due to the events of others."

"THATS IT." Harry yelled surprising everyone except Tonks who he noticed had an amused smirk on her face. "Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate your trying to protect me, but I agree with Sirius on this. I deserve, no I need, to know whats going on."

When Mrs. Weasley started to complain Harry held up a hand to silence her, "Let me explain my reasons. Every single year I've been in some kind of danger because I never had the information I needed about what was going on or some kind of help. Leaving me to face it on my own or with the help of a few friends. For once I'd like to know what is going on."

There was stunned silence around Harry as they processed what he just said, and as Harry's eyes caught Tonks' she gave him an approving smile and knowing nod. Everything seemed fine until the adults started to argue again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tonks had been watching Harry as the Sirius/Molly argument started and noticed him becoming angrier by the second. When he final yelled she just smirked, she knew what it was like to be left out of the loop or used by others so she could agree with him on this.

After his speech she smiled approvingly and nod knowing what he was going through. Then the other adults, Sirius and Molly, started arguing again.

"See Molly he's not a child," Sirius said with a smirk. Then with a sad look said, "He grew up a long time ago."

"He's not an adult either!" said Molly, the color rising in her cheeks. "He isn't James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly aware of who he is, thanks Molly." Sirius said in a cold voice and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not sure you are!" Molly said pressing the advantage she had not knowing she was treading dangerous waters, "Sometimes the way you talk about him its as though you've got your best friend back!"

Tonks glared at Molly thinking she had finally gone too far, she also noticed that it seemed like several people shared her thoughts, but she forced her voice to remain calm as she spoke. "I think Harry is old enough to ask for himself what he wants to know."

Tonks knew the Order was guarding something in the department of mysteries, but what it was she wasn't sure. Since no one bothered to tell her she figured she could find out what it was along with Harry.

Molly then whirled to Tonks and glared at her as she said, "And how would you know whats best for Harry? Hmm your barely old enough to even be in the Order."

At that comment Tonks slammed her fist onto the table, stood to her feet, and glared Molly in the eye before snarling, "I may not know whats _best for Harry_ but I do know what its like to be left in the dark, to be ignored and used on some else's whim."

Every eye in the place turned to Tonks as she stared Molly down. Some were shocked others, like Harry, confused, but Tonks continued on ignoring all the stares coming her way. "All Harry wants is a little information so he doesn't feel like everyone is trying to hide things from him."

"But he's just a boy," Molly said weakly.

Tonks just glared at Molly definetly as she said, "He stopped being a boy the moment he set foot in Hogwarts. You heard him yourself every year he's been in some life threatening situation. Hell, I know for a fact he was in the hospital wing quite often his fist and second year."

Then glanceing in Fred and George's direction she said, "Besides wouldn't it be better if he get the general idea of things from us, and not second hand information from someone else?"

Tonks knew about Fred and George's extendable ears, since she had a few herself, grinned inwardly after that, if that comment didn't convince Molly nothing would. Molly was to much of a mother hen and would follow anything Dumbledore said to the letter, however, Tonks knew some rules were meant to be broken.

"But Dumbledore said..." Molly started

"Molly," Arthur said finally entering the conversation. "We cannot expect Harry to remain completely in the dark while he is living at headquarters."

"Yes, but we don't have to invite him to ask whatever he pleases either." Molly stated.

"I think," Remus said quietly. "That Tonks is right and Harry should hear the general facts from us instead of garbled ideas from other sources."

Finally, Molly gave in and after a moment of trying to get the other childeren to go to bed she gave up and began to loudly wash dishes. As Harry asked his questions Tonks tuned most of it out since she had heard it before that was until she heard Sirius say, "But people aren't the only thing that he's after, Harry."

"What else?" Harry asked eagerly, and Tonks payed closer attention now gopeing to learn what the Order was guarding.

"Something he can only get by stealth. Something he didn't have last time." Sirrius said ignoreing the warning look from Remus.

"Like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"That quite enough." Molly said Tonks had almost forgot she was there and frowned at her. She was so close to learning what the Order was guarding and Molly had to go and interrupt Sirius before he could reveal what it was. "Bed, now, all of you."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Molly cut him off "Anything more and you might as well induct him into the Order."

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly. "I want to join, if he's out there I want to fight."

"Us too." bothe twins said simultaneously.

"No," Remus said firmly. "The Order is only for wizards who are of age and left school. There are dangers you can't imagine and couldn't be prepared for."

Despite what Tonks thought of Harry, because of what he had been through she knew Remus was right. She was impressed by his willingness to stand up for what he thought was right, however in her scant year as a Auror had shown her how much more she had to learn. Maybe that's why no one told her anything or took her seriously, because she wasn't as experienced as the others or because she related better to the kid then the adults. However, she did know one thing no matter what the others wanted she had the feeling that before the war was over Harry would be in the center of it all.

Fred and George looked mutinous but eventually one by one the others left the room, Sirius stoping briefly to cast a sad glance in Harry's and Tonks' direction before muttering something under his breath and leaving. Finally it was just Tonks and Harry left alone in the room and Tonks sat there watching Harry as he appeared to be deep in thought. She was resting her chin on her hand until Harry finally noticed her and asked, "Umm hi Tonks something you need?"

Tonks just shook her head sadly and said, "No Harry I just wanted to say I'm sorry you didn't get your questions answered, and that I know how it feels to be used and left in the dark."

Harry just eyed Tonks suspiciously and asked, "How do you know? Surely since your in the order they tell you everything."

"No they don't," Tonks said surprising Harry. "I think that they feel that I'm like you just too young to know. The only thing that I do know is that their guarding something but they won't tell me what. Also I feel like their just using me because I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Harry just nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it by saying, "You shouldn't be judged by what you are or by what ability's you might have. People should get to know you before that make judgments about you, I know how you feel there."

Tonks just sat there and stared at Harry in shock she never expected someone his age to say something like that. The way he said it also suggested wisdom beyond his years, finally Tonks pulled herself together long enough to say, "Thanks Harry that means a lot to me."

Harry just nodded and wished her a goodnight, befroe getting up to leave, leaving her alone to her thoughts. The Order, The Ministry, the war, how people used her and finally the enigma that was named Harry James Potter.

The final thought is what caught her attention the most, Harry. From all that Tonks knew about him he was kind, loyal to a fault, cunning, and showed wisdom beyond his years, but she could also she the shy, reclusive fifteen year old. Tonks was also trying to find a way to let him know of their past history as well as trying to remember what it seemed that she had forgotten. Finally there was the incident in the hallway were his hair seemed to shift shades that left Tonks thinking. Eventually the lure of sleep was to much and she decided to put it all off for a later date, so as she trudged towards her room one final thought entered her mind, _'This summer just got interesting.'_

**A/N:** well there you have it the next chapter it was meant to be out several hours ago but got delayed sorry...birthdays can do that as well as complicating problems. Anyways hope you enjoy it and all that good stuff.

Well till next time.

-Kyu-


End file.
